The Time Lady
by RoranicusPondicus100045
Summary: The Doctor is a Time Lady, a lesbian and she didn't leave Rose (Who just for the sake of this story is also a lesbian) on Dårlig ulv Strandon in Pete's world in Journey's End. Starts at the end of The End of Time. WAR DOCTOR DOESN'T EXIST NOR DOES THE DOCTOR REGENERATING IN THE STOLEN EARTH! Femslash. S5 onwards Time Lady!Rose and Fem!Doctor
1. The End of Time Part 2: Regeneration

The Time Lady.

Disclaimer:

Not mine except story line and OC's.

Summary

: The Doctor is a Time Lady, a lesbian and she didn't leave Rose (Who just for the sake of this story is also a lesbian) on

Dårlig ulv Strandon in Pete's world in Journey's End. Starts at the end of The End of Time. The story will not end until Doctor Who does. DISCARD WAR DOCTOR, SHE DOESN'T EXIST NOR DOES THE DOCTOR REGENERATING IN THE STOLEN EARTH!

Pairings: Fem!Doctor/Time Lady!Rose

Chapter 1: The End of Time Part 2: Regeneration.

The Doctor, the last Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasteborous and at the age of 906, was, quite frankly, dying, just hours before she had rescued Wilfred Mott by absorbing radiation, however, since she is a Time Lady she could change her face. She had done so nine times already, she had always wanted to be ginger but only once did she come close, in her eighth body. Her girlfriend, a now Time Lady called Rose helped her into a standing position. As the Doctor looked at Rose she remembered how Rose had become a Time Lady.

~Flashback~

The Tardis had just disappeared down a hole in the middle of a Dalek ship, the Crucible and was deposited into the core. Oh, and did I mention that Rose is trapped inside? The Doctor felt her connection to the Tardis increase a hundred fold as the Tardis gave Rose the powers of a Time Lady and the restraint the Doctor had on her abilities, however she would die when the Tardis did, and that would only be when the Doctor died. Happy Days J :P! They could have forever, and The Doctor reminisced about admitting her feeling s for Rose as she was lead towards her ancient enemy.

~Flashback within flashback~

"

I Love you." Rose Tyler was looking at the only woman that could ever be hers with tears in her eyes. She had been sent to this world when she was caught by her alternate Dad and brought to Pete's world, which the Doctor had insisted on calling it.

The Doctor on that other hand looked completely calm, but was dying inside. She could only reply in a soft voice with "Quite right too." However a moment later she continued in a strangled voice. "I suppose… this is my last chance to say it." Smiling the Doctor said. "Rose Tyler, I love you, I love you more than I loved anyone before, even my wife on Gallifrey. I'll always come back for you." And with that The Doctor disappeared leaving Rose to sob and the Doctor to deal with the bride that had just appeared in her Tardis! :D (Run away to avoid berating from redhead [No offence to redheads])

~End Flashback within flashback~

And she did, forever.

~End Flashback~

The Doctor stood with her arms outstretched and facing the ceiling. The regeneration energy the Doctor was releasing caused a coral strut to fall to the ground and flames to erupt around the console room, Rose was just sitting in the captain's chair tapping her foot and whistling nonchalantly. When the Doctor finished she started naming body parts. Fingers, legs, fingers, eyes, nose, relatively large breasts for a human (D), ginger hair. Wait, what, that's right my beloved audience the Doctor has regenerated into a 21 year woman with ginger hair and blue eyes. Realizing the former Rose stopped The Doctor as he was trying to decide if she is a guy or not. Shaking The Doctor's shoulders, Rose said. "Doctor, look at your hair."

The Doctor looked confused but complied to Rose's statement, so pulling down a lock of sleek, ginger hair the Doctor jumped with joy yelling. "I DID IT, I'M GINGER!" And with that she and Rose smashed their lips together in a searing, love filled kiss. They were about to deepen the kiss when the Doctor realized that they were crashing. "Geronimo!" And with the Tardis fell to Earth in a fall of fire and blue.

Doctor Who End theme 2008-9 version.

The Doctor: Ashley Greene

Rose Tyler: Billie Piper

The Master: John Simm

Donna Noble: Catherine Tate

Now introducing Karen Gillan as THE DOCTOR

Me: Short, maybe but get over it.

10: Why am I a girl?

Me: Cause I said so! What do you think 11?

11: Ginger. Ginger. Ginger, Ginger, Ginger!

10: Oh, shut up.

11: #Ginge-er!#

Me: Bye. (Walks out in a huff.)

Rose: Leave a review.

(In a secret recording room.)

Me: I believe love should be celebrated no matter what; after all, there is nothing in the Bible against it.


	2. The Eleventh Hour

The Time Lady.

Disclaimer:

Not mine except story line and OC's.

Summary

: The Doctor is a Time Lady, a lesbian and she didn't leave Rose (Who just for the sake of this story is also a lesbian) on

Dårlig ulv Strandon in Pete's world in Journey's End. Starts at the end of The End of Time. The story will not end until Doctor Who does. DISCARD WAR DOCTOR, SHE DOESN'T EXIST NOR DOES THE DOCTOR REGENERATING IN THE STOLEN EARTH!

Pairings: Fem!Doctor/Time Lady!Rose

Chapter 2: The Eleventh Hour.

The Doctor was holding on for dear life as the Tardis flew over London, she had just narrowly missed getting castrated by the spear on top of the clock tower that houses Big Ben. She was immediately pulled in by Rose and leant against the door. The Tardis looked into the future and sent to the Doctor. '_Elevens hour has just begun.'_

Doctor Who Intro theme. 2010-12

Starring Karen Gillan as The Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

With Erin Chambers as Amy Pond

And Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams

The Tardis swung around causing Rose and the Doctor to fall right to the bottom of the Tarids, in the Library, which was now flooded due to the location of the pool. When the Tardis stopped thrumming the Doctor grabbed and activated her blue sonic, causing the doors to open and threw out a grapple that she always held in her pockets just in case. Climbing out The Doctor found a light on her face nearly blinding her. When Rose managed to get out she saw the Doctor lying on the floor saying

"Early days, steering a bit off."

When the group of three entered the kitchen of the little girl's house, the little girl who had introduced herself as Amelia Pond, Rose sat down as her girlfriend spat out an apple despite having an earlier craving for the fruit, she then announced that yoghurt was just stuff with bits in it, the 'poisoned' bacon, the evil beans, and the butter on toast that was told and I quote to 'stay out'. When the Doctor was offered carrots she immediately headed over to the fridge and pulled out fish fingers and custard.

Rose and The Doctor were now sitting together happily enjoying their fish fingers & custard, which, in Rose's opinion were deeeelish, especially with her advanced Time Lady senses. Little Amelia looked at the two Time Lady's funnily before she commented. "Funny."

"Am I? Good." The Doctor mused out loud. "Funny's good. Are we in Scotland Amelia?" The Doctor asked wiping the custard moustache she had on her face.

"No." Amelia replied with an obvious Scottish accent. "we had to move to England. It's _rubbish_." It was clear at this point that the ire of the Scottish would be tremendous in this girls future years.

"Where are your parents Amelia, I would've thought herself here would've woken them by now?" Rose asked a pained Amelia. This earned her an 'oi' from the Doctor.

Said girl replied in a sad voice. "I don't have parents, just an aunt." This caused the two Time Ladies to look at Amelia softly

In a soft voice the Doctor replied. "I don't even have an aunt." By the sounds of things the Doctor was beginning to develop a Scottish accent in this regeneration.

This seemed to brighten Amelia up as she replied. "You're lucky."

The Doctor took another bite so Rose replied for her. "She knows."

The Doctor kept on eating so Rose continued. "Where's your aunt then?"

Amelia looked at Rose, who was giving her a comforting look before saying. "She's out."

The Doctor looked disgusted with the woman before replying (With a full mouth). "And she left you all alone? Not very responsible if you ask me." The fact that The Doctor was speaking with her mouth full caused Rose to slap her upside the head causing a squeak to leave The Doctor's mouth.

"I'm not scared." Amelia replied despite the scene in front of her.

Rose looked at the young girl sympathetically. "Of course you aren't scared, after all you have an irresponsible aunt and no parents. However, if a crack in your wall scares you, it would terrify us."

* * *

Upon entering Amelia's room The Doctor immediately went to investigate the crack saying. "You've 'ad some cowboys in here. Sorry Rose that just doesn't work anymore, not on this tongue."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Whatever, just urry 'up."

The seven year old girl picked up an apple and showed it to the Doctor. "I used to hate apples, my mum used to carve faces on them."

The Doctor was however distracted as she took the offered apple. She was still looking at the wall as she replied. "Sounds good your mum, I'll save it for later." And with that the Doctor put the apple in the brown coat to keep warm that she managed to grab on hers and Rose's climb up the TARDIS since the climb went through the wardrobe. "So then, let's take a look." Pulling out the sonic The Doctor scanned the wall and reported in an almost whisper to Rose. "Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together. Sometimes can you hear-"

The Doctor heard some deep rumbling as Amelia finished the Doctor's sentence. "A voice? Yes."

The Doctor walked over walked over to a small table near the door, picked up a glass with multi-coloured strips on it and tipped out the contents onto the floor which prompted a scowl from Rose who was sitting cross legged on Amelia's bed. Putting the glass to the wall the Doctor heard a reverberating voice say. "_Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor mused in a quiet voice.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia interrupted "That's what _I _heard. What does it mean?"

The voice continued. "It means that there is a prison on the other side of this wall. Rose, help, we need to open the crack, and we don't want any of the furniture going through." Rose lept off of the bed to help her girlfriend move the chest of drawers, while helping The Doctor, Rose caught a glimpse of the Doctor's cleavage, which were not really that obvious in the tattered blouse she was wearing, however it was enough to cause Rose to blush slightly, this however took less than a few seconds.

The Doctor started explaining things super fast "The only way to close the breach is to open it all of the way, the forces will invert and it will snap itself shut., or…"

The Doctor left the sentence hanging as Amelia said. "What?"

At this point Rose took over as The Doctor tried to find the correct setting on the sonic. "You know when adults tell you 'everything's going to be fine' and you think they're probably lying just to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Amelia said scoffing slightly.

The Doctor turned around, having found the right saetting and said, with eyes wide. "Everything's going to be fine."

With that The Doctor and her spouse stood next to each other, in front of Ameila. The Doctor pointed her screwdriver at the wall causing a continuous rise and fall of pitch in the sonic. The crack glowed bright with blue light and opened. The Doctor slowly approached the crack and said loudy. "Hello? HELLLLO?" Inside the wall was clearly a prison.

A giant eyeball came down and looked at the trio before sending a ball of light to the Doctor's side pocket knocking her back onto Amelia's bed. Looking at the wall the Doctor and Rose saw the crack close, causing the Doctor to smile slightly. "See, I told you it would close. Good as new."

Amelia looked at The Doctor confused. "That thing, was that Prisoner Zero?"

"Nah, it was the guard. They're called the Atraxi, they are very efficient, no, I think Prisoner Zero escaped through the crack, due to fact that they sent me the message to the Psychic paper. Look 'Prison Zero has escaped.'" And with that the Doctor followed closely by the blonde and the _other_ ginger, ran into the hallway before ranting about not noticing things, even though she looked at the door she was looking at that very moment when she ran into the hall and said. "It must have a perception filter." Clanging started sounding from outside causing the duo of aliens to run outside.

The Doctor and Rose heard a high pitched whining come from the engines as they ran across the yard. "The engines are phasing, hurry Rose, or she'll burn." The Doctor announced "Right, before you ask. Time machine. I'll be back soon, can't say when with the engines like this. Could be 5 minutes. Could be 12 years. But when we come back, we'll take you with us. Sound good? Trust me We're the Doctor and Bad Wolf. The stuff of Legends." Amelia nodded. And with that The Doctor and Rose jumped into The TARDIS with a synchronised "GERONIMO!"

12 years later

The TARDIS slowly materialised outside Amelia's house with smoke billowing from its empty window panes. The Doctor and Rose stumbled out of the box with a bright orange light coming from inside. The Doctor and Rose quickly came to their senses and ran towards the back door. The Doctor pulled out the half-broken sonic screwdriver to open said door even though the sonic was flickering horribly. The Doctor shouted out. "Amelia. Amelia. I need you to get out, I figured it out." After she said this the door opened and Rose & The Doctor ran in and up the stairs and straight to the door. Continuing her shout, the Doctor yelled. "I know I told you this, but Prisoner Zero is here." However the Doctor didn't get to continue as she was hit on the back of the head with a cricket bat closely followed by Rose.

The Doctor and Rose slowly opened their eyes, cuffed to a radiator, to a police officer (A/R: Police officer is politically correct as opposed to policeman or policewoman.) speaking into a walkie talkie. "Two white females, both early 20s, breaking and entering. Send backup, I've got them restrained." The get up this person obviously was not a police officer since her skirt was _way_ too short and her body language was completely wrong, however to keep up the façade of the guilty Rose decided to go along with it. Noticing that the pair were awake the 'police officer' said to the pair. "Oi sit still."

The Doctor slowly got her bearings together and muttered. "That is just what I needed, it knocked the synapses in place and sped up the process." And tried to get up, only to be restrained.

Rose leant over and whispered into the Doctor's ear. "She's not a police officer, I can tell. Look at her, the uniform and her body language is all over the place." Rose looked up at the girl who was obviously no older than 20 and asked. "What is your actual job… Amelia." Rose had figured out the identity of this girl by her scent, the Doctor's senses were still getting used to the new body she wouldn't be able to sense the scent.

The woman looked at Rose shocked. "How?"

The Doctor looked at Rose before realisation dawned on her beautiful face, she answered the question with a grin. "Time Lord senses. We can smell the scent of certain people, and I wouldn't know 'cause I'm still getting used to this body, she matched your scent to your younger self. Now, I need you to uncuff us."

"I don't have the key, I lost it." Amelia told the pair of them.

Rose dug around in her pockets before pulling out a prototype sonic that only has a few uses before handing it to The Doctor and said. "Use this."

The Doctor took the sonic from Rose and undid their cuffs. After unclasping their arms The Doctor and Rose ran to the 'unnoticeable' room and quickly entered. "Come along girls." When the trio entered the spare bedroom they stepped around cautiously. When the Doctor saw her sonic on a wooden table in the middle of the room, she immediately picked it up and attempted to remove the alien goo. When the trio heard a strange sound behind them, they turned around really slowly. What they saw in front of them was quite scary, it looked like a blue translucent snake with fang-like teeth, descending from the ceiling. Amelia screamed, Rose held onto the Doctor's hand for comfort, the Doctor immediately grabbed Amelia's hand and rushed out of the house running straight for the TARDIS.

When the Doctor tried to open the doors she started complaining. "No no no, she's still rebuilding, I'd say about half an hour before she's done. Come on girls."

And with that the newly formed trio left Amelia's residence and headed towards the town, along the way Amelia and The Doctor struck up a slightly heated conversation. "How long was it, and what happened, Amelia?" The Doctor sounded a tiny bit strained, as though still recovering from her recent regeneration.

Amelia kept on looking forwards and told the woman next to her. "12 years. I even kept on biting my psychiatrists 'cause they kept telling me that The Doctor and her girlfriend weren't real. One of them even said that it was a sign of my sexuality. Not that I care at all about you and Bad Wolf, it's rather nice seeing that even aliens have a concept of homosexuality and heterosexuality." Amelia didn't openly admit it but she was a proper genius, not on par with Hawking or Patrick Moore, but still really clever, the way the two people in front of her acted when she was a girl, it _inspired_ her.

A few moments later they came to the main part of town where every electronic speaker was announcing. '_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.'_

The trio went to the nearby Ice Cream van and the Doctor asked. "Why are you playing that?

The Ice Cream man looked at the woman in front of him before answering in a confused voice. "It's supposed to be Claire de Lune."

Looking around confirmed their earlier theory of everything with a speaker being used as an announcer, for example, the radio the Doctor picked up and examined. Seemingly at random the Doctor, followed closely by Rose leapt over a low white fence surrounding the garden of an ivy covered white house.

Running in the Doctor immediately apologised for barging in. "So sorry, we're doing a test on television faults in this area." She looked at Amy. "Also crimes."

The old woman that occupies the house said to the older Time Lady. "I was about to phone, it's on every channel." The woman was correct, The Doctor checked every channel, even going so far as to tap the remote, but no matter what a picture of the Atraxi and the message always appeared. The woman looked at Amelia and said. "Amy, I thought you were a Doctor."

"I _am _a Doctor, these guys came into my house, turns out they were helping me." Amy explained. She had gotten straight A*'s in her GCSE's and D*'s in her BTEC, granted none of her results where higher than 90%, but she got A*'s none the less. At college she got 100% attendance, completed the work experience and completed 3 full years, this was A levels, after college she became a Astrophysical scientist. She had even discovered Raxicoricophallapitorius, while working at Caltech, about 100 million light years from Earth. She earned her Doctorate when she showed her discovery to the American government, seeing as how it is their job to take care of alien planets, threats, etc. This was all by the age of 20. Mels, she may have been a friend, but she didn't have much of an influence, after all her boyfriend is a nurse, and Mels is a lawless (Insert a good adjective).

Rose looked at Amy from her position in the door frame and said. "Amy? I thought you were Amelia."

Amy turned her gaze to the door frame. "Yeah, bit too fairy tale. So Doctor, you wanna fill me in. You've clearly discovered something, I can tell from your face."

Said woman looked slightly forlorn as she answered. "I'd say ooh, little planet, two poles, basic molten core. Waddaya think Rosie?"

The Blonde thought for a moment remembering her lessons.

~Flashback~

The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS after dropping off Donna, The Doctor told her that, after Davros only Time People should be near her, especially Rose, after all she needed help, like her 9th self, especially after completing the prophecy. Donna understood completely, but suggested they visit her every now & then. Naturally they agreed, after all Donna is their best mate.

The Doctor lead Rose to the Library. Here she was guided over to a Sofa in front of a fire by Rose, they sat down and The Doctor simply cried and held on to the love of her lives. No words were said, they weren't needed, all that was needed was the warmth of two people who loved each other in their tight embrace. After an hour of this The Doctor smiled weakly and said in a hushed voice. "Thank you Rose, thank you for helping me."

Rose just stroked The Doctor's face and said. "I love you, why else would I have come back, only you." Rose looked around seemingly only _just_ realised where they were, she turned to The Doctor and asked. "Why are we here?"

The Doctor cupped Rose's face before answering. "You need to learn all you can, if you read at the maximum speed, you could get through this library in 500 years. Anyway, as a Time Lord you can request the flow of time to be stopped in this place. And since reading is only 20% of knowledge I'll help you build up your other 80%, so you'll be done in 600 years, I was considered the second cleverest Time Lady in the Multiverse, right after my friend, The Professor, granted he was older than me by 5 years. Anyway, the point is, since I am so, so smart, you'll be done in ooh 50 years, I'll download my knowledge to you and it will take 48 years to download. Plenty of time for your brain to adapt, and I'll help you with your advanced senses, warning though, they'll be all over the place for 10 hours after each regeneration."

Rose sat there in silence as she processed the info her Doctor had told her before announcing, "Let's do it." and thus the 50 years of training began.

~End Flashback~

"I'd way a medium sized starship. A 40% Fission Blast. And 20 minutes to recharge." Rose reported to The Doctor.

At this point in a rather attractive man entered the house, clearly coming home from work, with laptop in hand. The Doctor went up to the man causing him to look into her eyes as she ranted non-stop about 'agreeing' to 20 minutes. When the Doctor turned back into the living room the man asked. "Are you The Doctor?"

The old woman seemed to have dawned on something. "It is, it's The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor." She then turned to Rose with a blinding smile and said. "And you must be Bad Wolf, The Bad Wolf, The Doctor's girlfriend. All those cartoons you did about them-"

Amy quickly covered the woman mouth saying. "Please be quiet. 20 minutes to what Wolf?"

Rose just replied in a monotonous voice. "20 minutes to the end of the world." She then looked at The Doctor and grinned with the tongue-in-the-mouth grin she loved so much. "The usual then?" The Doctor nodded.

And with that the trio walked out into the high street. The Doctor turned to Amy and asked. "Where are we?"

"This is Leadworth." Amy told the couple.

The name of the place caused Rose to wrinkle her nose, she then looked at The Doctor and said. "Nothing here is of any use, The nearest Nuclear Power station is in Gloucestershire, half an hour by car, which we don't have. So in all we have to use what little resources we have to capture Prisoner Zero, which would be hard. But I can tell you already have a plan. Don't you?"

The Doctor had a look of mock horror before replying. "Of course I do. Are you alright Amy?"

Amy looked at the two people in front of her before saying. "Will you even let me come with you? I mean you both seem like you don't even need me.

Rose rested a comforting hand on the insecure girls shoulder. Said girl flinched slightly at the unexpected contact. Rose spoke in a comforting voice that calmed and reassured the 20 year old. "Don't worry Amy, of course we'll take you with us. After all, we need a diversity of aliens on the TARDIS, and the more intelligent the better."

Suddenly the sun was blocked out, Amy looked at The Doctor who was currently sitting on the floor, having clearl been overwhelmed by something, being comforted by Rose as The Doctor released some regeneration energy. "What's wrong with the sun."

Since the Doctor was still recovering Rose looked and said to Amy. "Nothing, just a force-field, the Ataxi sealed off your lower atmosphere."

The Doctor quickly looked up and towards a nearby green. "Ah, here they come the human race. 'Cause you see, no matter what the danger you brilliant and so stupid humans always go for the video phone no matter what common sense tells you. Come on" However they didn't make a few steps before The Doctor smacked her head. "Wait, I saw and I missed it. I saw, what did I see? I saw. I saw. I saw." The Doctor thought back to what she had seen but didn't need to think long as Rose grabbed her and dragged her over to a nearby man taking a picture of a man and a dog. "Man and dog why?" The Doctor asked nabbing the mans' phone

The man, Rory Williams according to his ID badge, looked up and his eyes widened but got over it quickly and said "Cause' he can't be here because he's, **in a hospital in a coma.**" The Doctor, Rose and Rory finished at the same time. This caused a funny look from Amy who shook it off. Then Rory finished off. "Yeah."

Rose quickly understood. "It's a multiform, it needs a psychic link to take a physical appearance from a living but _dormant._" As she said this she poked Amy's forehead, Amy had rushed over a few seconds behind the Time Ladies. "Mind." At this the man barked… Literally.

The Doctor turned around and faced the alien smugly as a blue spiky helicopter type ship with a giant eyeball in it flew overhead. "Prisoneeeer Zero. You see that ship up there? It's scanning for no-terrestrial technology, and _nothing_ says non-terrestrial like a sonic devise." And with that The Doctor pointed her screwdriver into the air and activating it, causing stuff to happen for example a mobility scooter and a fire engine to move. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" After a few moments The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at a police box causing it to explode and the screwdriver to short out. Dropping it to the ground The Doctor yelled. "no, no don't DO THAT!" With that the Atraxi left, tnot noticing the sonic fluctuations in the area. The Doctor looked to the sky frustrated, but had enough common sense to not yell. Rose put a comforting arm around her girlfriend, and turned around in time to see Prisoner Zero smirking and dissolve to go down the drain.

Rose immediately took charge, knowing that the creature would go to its supply of forms, but couldn't remember why. "Amy, Rory, get to the hospital and phone when you are there." Amy and Rory ran over to a little red Mini and took off. "C'mon Doctor."

* * *

Rose and The Doctor entered Jeff's bedroom having had a discussion on what best to use for their plan as they ran there. The Doctor looked at the man who was clearly hiding something (wink wink). "Laptop gimme."

Although Jeff seemed reluctant The Doctor managed to grab it. When The Doctor saw the screen she turned around and slapped his face. "You need a girlfriend."

Rose looked at the man disgustedly before joining the Doctor on the bed as she hacked into a call of all the worlds geniuses, including, Martha Jones! Rose looked at the picture of the woman while the Doctor discussed stuff about proving that the people on the screens need their help. "Hey Martha."

Said woman looked shocked at the appearance of Rose but got over it quickly. "I take it herself has regenerated?" Rose nodded. "I'll tell the others. Guys!" This grabbed the attention of everyone on screen, the Doctor had just started the Fermat stuff. "This is The Doctor. As in two hearted genius alien and protector of Earth and her girlfriend Bad Wolf."

The people on the screen looked appraisingly at The Doctor before seeming to accept her, thus starting their plan. While The Doctor wrote the Reset Virus on Rory's phone, Rose explained what he was doing. "He's typing a Reset Virus. All it does is reset everything to zero for a few minutes, it's on that phone as it has the pictures of all the alien's disguises so that, when the Atraxi find the signal they know what to look for."

When The Doctor finished she turned to Jeff. "I know you need a girlfriend, so I'm going to say this, help save the world. It got me her. For now you are my best man, save the world and spread the virus." Although Jeff was looking at primitive pornography and that clearly disgusted her, The Doctor couldn't judge Jeff on a few moments.

Just after Rose had left she poked her head in and said. "Oh and delete your Internet history."

When they ran outside, The Doctor and Rose noticed that everyone was so focused on the sun _still_ recording it, they could just nick the fire engine. After all The Doctor said that sirens are cool, and Rose only agreed because she love Fire Engines. After a few minutes Rory's phone rang and since Rose is the passenger, she answered it."Look in the mirror." She said after a few seconds. The Doctor laughed when Rose said. "Sirens are cool." as a reply. And with that the Doctor punched a button activating the sirens.

Insert line.

The Doctor and Rose were approaching the hospital when the phone rang. Again it was Rose who picked it up. And without wasting any time she asked. "WIndow?" She then reported to the Doctor. "2nd floor 4th from the end on the left." The Doctor simply nodded her head. "You may wanna duck." And with that Rose hung up as the ladder smashed through the window that Rose mentioned, this was quickly climbed by Rose and The Doctor.

Climbing in the window the Doctor leapt to her feet and immediately saw the digital clock. They were standing in "Two minutes left. Enough time."

The woman in front of them, who was holding her 'children' sneered. "Time for what, _Time Lady?"_

Rose stood next to The Doctor, having just entered. "Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. But of course you will die. So, get killed yourself, or take the entire planet?"

The woman just sneered even more. "If I am to die, I'll take the entire stinking human disgrace with me."

The Doctor just glared. "Right you asked for it." After she said the threat, The Doctor pulled out Rory's phone and activated the virus. Now The Doctor was grinning like the madwoman she was. "Now, a Reset Virus, does exactly what it says on the tin. Now every electronic devise will say '0', and since the Atraxi is _so_ large in numbers, I'd say they'll be here abooooout now." As if on cue a blinding light bled into the room, a large blue eye visible in its spacecraft. "And there they are. Oh, and uploading all pictures… now." With that an SMS message was sent to the Ataxi who immediately restrained and removed Prisoner Zero.

"Silence, Doctor, Silence will fall." With those final words Prisoner Zero disappeared.

At this point Amy came forward and congratulated The Doctor and Rose, however The Doctor just walked away and typed something into Rory's phone. "We haven't done it yet. Sorry in advance."

Looking confused Rory asked. "About what?"

"The Bill." Rose replied almost bored, wincing at the memory of her Mum's bills every time her Mum rang her. It was over £200.

Rory started protesting but The Doctor just held the phone to her ear and said. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, Level 5 planet, and you were just gonna burn it. I don't thank so. Oh, I'm never saying that again. Alright, you lot, back 'ere now." She then tossed the phone at Rory and said. "Alright, now I've done it." Then she, followed closely by the others walked off.

As the quartet walked up the stairs Rory asked. "Where are we going?"

"The roof." was The Doctor's immediate answer, then after some hesitation, she continued. "But not after getting out of this raggedy stuff. Time to put on a show."

The Doctor completely stripped, showing, _everything_. Amy even had to turn Rory around. Rose couldn't take her eyes off The Doctor's body. The Doctor put on simple white knickers and bra. Over her knickers she put on jeans, black socks and brown, leather boots. Attached to the skirt were red suspenders connected by a brown belt. On her torso was put a plain white blouse, her hair was held up by a red bow, after being proclaimed 'cool' by both Rose and The Doctor. Finally, La piece de la resistance. The Tweed Jacket.

Looking at her girlfriend appraisingly, Rose nodded before rushing forwards and kissing The Doctor sense-less. "You look beautiful." were the whispered words from Rose's mouth. "I love you Theta. Not matter which."

The Doctor started stroking Rose's hair. "I love you too Rose."

They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by Amy dragging them from the room. "C'mon guys you need to threaten them, you know all that jazz."

The quartet went onto the roof via fire exit, The Doctor immediately went towards the Atraxi leader and said in unison. "We are warning you, leave now and never return. We are The Doctor and Bad Wolf, the stuff of legends. Basically. Run away." (A/R: I know not dramatic, but this is how I believe this scene should have gone.) The Atraxi leader looked possibly horrified, and literally ran away, possible scared, no one can really tell from an eye. As they left The Doctor reached into her inside pocket and pulled out a key and Rose lifted a key from around her neck, both of them glowing gold. "C'mon Rose, she's ready." and off they were, when they reached The TARDIS they saw that she had become more modern and seemed to have a thing about glass, but still had a hint of organic about it. "Waddaya think Rose? Beautiful."

Rose could only nod her head. The Doctor, as enthusiastic as ever, started leaping about the controls sending it off to the moon.

Insert line

2 years later.

The TARDIS dematerialised in Amy's backyard. When the couple left they saw Amy standing there in her nightie. "Well, come on, look before you say anything, we needed to do a two year leap." Rose explained.

Amy merely nodded. "Yeah, course I'll come, but, what about the clothes, you even kept the bow. Who wears a bow. No one wears a bow. Am I rambling?" Amy rambled.

"Yeah a bit. And to answer your earlier question, yes I kept the clothes, we saved the Earth for like the millionth time, no charge, shoot me, I kept the clothes." The Doctor explained long-windedly.

"Well come on, you'll love it." Rose said excitedly, pulling Amy into the TARDIS.

Amy looked around the golden console room awe-struck. "I'm in my nightie."

At this point Rose wrapped an arm around the girl and said. "Don't worry, plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, and possibly a swimming pool. Hasn't turned up yet."

"So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you wanna go?" The Doctor said to Amy Pond. "Forwards or backwards?" The words struck a chord in Rose's dual hearts, that is what The Doctor asked her, when she first entered the TARDIS. But she knew she wouldn't get any competition, after all Amy is heterosexual.

"Forwards." And with that, they were off, into the stormy vortex.

End Theme 2010-12

Karen Gillan as The Doctor

Erin Chambers as Amy Pond

Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams

Caitlin Blackwood as Amelia

Tom Hopper as Jeff

David de Keysar as Atraxi

William Wild as Prisoner Zero (voice)

End Episode.

Me: My writing is all over the place.

11: I admit it could be better, wouldn't you agree love?

Rose: (Giggles) oh definitely better.

Amy: Leave a review.


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Additional scene

The Time Lady.

Disclaimer:

Not mine except story line and OC's.

Summary: The Doctor is a Time Lady, a lesbian and she didn't leave Rose (Who just for the sake of this story is also a lesbian) on Dårlig ulv Strandon in Pete's world in Journey's End. Starts at the end of The End of Time. The story will not end until Doctor Who does. DISCARD WAR DOCTOR, SHE DOESN'T EXIST NOR DOES THE DOCTOR REGENERATING IN THE STOLEN EARTH!

Pairings: Fem!Doctor/Time Lady!Rose

Chapter 3: The Eleventh Hour, Additional scene.

TARDIS materialising: DW BBC

Amy looked around the Console room awe-struck. She had never seen anything like this before. Rose had left the console room earlier to try and find her bedroom and leave The Doctor and Amy to get acquainted.

She was so busy looking around she missed The Doctor take out a new sonic screwdriver, longer than the last one with prongs that fit around the green bulb at the top perfectly. "Why's it a phone box?" Was the question Amy asked to break the peaceful silence.

"Sorry what?" The Doctor asked, getting up from her place from underneath one of the console sides.

Amy pointed to the doors that were on her left and told her. "On the outside, it said 'Police box. Why have you labelled a time machine 'Police box'? Why not 'Time Machine'? Is that too obvious? And what is a police box? Do police officers come in boxes? I mean how many do you get? Are you a police officer" Amy rambled as she and The Doctor got so close they were standing in front of each other. While Amy was saying this The Doctor started fiddling with the controls. "No. Look at your hair. Actually, just look at your haaair! Do you ever look at your hair and think, 'Whoa! It just won't stop! Look, I'm wearing a bow. Shoot me now!'" The Doctor didn't seem to pay much mind. Culture shock, happens to the best of us. "Am I gabbling?"

The Doctor didn't look up as she said. "A bit yeah."

"The question stands." Amy said.

"The first one?" The Doctor countered.

"Yes." was the reply.

"Well, it's not really a police box, which by the way is a special kind of telephone box that police officers used to use." Came the Doctor's usual long-winded answer as she moved around the room flicking switches.

"Right. Telephone box. There's a light on the top. Don't you need to change the bulb?" Amy carried on gabbling.

"Amy. Stop. Breathe." The Doctor said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

Amy breathed in but exploded into words after a few moments. "Why doesn't the air get out? It is made of wood." The Doctor knelt down on the console feeling exasperated. But Amy kept on going since she wasn't looking at The Doctor. "Oh, you've got a wooden time machine. Do you feel stupid? Sorry. Back to the bow." Amy babbled and finished as though getting back on topic.

However The Doctor decided to answer why The TARDIS is an ocean blue Phone Box. "It's camouflage. It's disguised itself as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materialises in a new location, within the first _nanosecond_ of landing, it analyses its surrounding,, calculates a 12 dimensional data-map of the surrounding 1000 mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment." The Doctor then bounced her finger in mid-air and finished. "And then it disguised itself as a police telephone box from 1963."

Amy looked slightly crestfallen before asking. "Oh. Why?"

The Doctor looked around slightly nervously, hoping Rose wouldn't correct her before saying. "it's probably a bit of a fault, actually. I've been meaning to check."

Amy looked confused while asking. "What, it's a police box every time?"

The Doctor raised herself from her crouching position before saying. "Yeah. I suppose, now that you mention it."

"How long has it been doing that?" Amy asked cheekily.

"Oh! You know, not long." The Doctor said, answering the question tritely.

"Okay. Okay, but what about the windows? There are windows on the outside. Where do they go? Is it a cry for help?" Amy babbled and finished with a whine.

"What?" The Doctor asked not looking up from her work.

"The bow." Amy said simply.

"Ha. Bow are cool." The Doctor said simply, tightening the bow in her hair.

"And you're an alien?" Amy said almost breathily.

"Yeah. Well, in your terms, yeah. In _my _terms _you're _an alien." The Doctor said , finishing by tapping Amy on the nose. "In quite a few peoples terms actually."

"What kind of alien?" Amy was starting to be distracted by something, as evidenced by the tone of voice she's using.

"Well, you know, a nice one. Definitely one of the nice ones." The Doctor said flapping her hands about.

Amy started circling The Doctor. "So you're like a space squid or something? Are you like a tiny little slug in a human suit?" Amy near-breathed as she was captivated by the beauty of the woman in front of her. You see, Amy is a lesbian, she had left Rory after discovering her sexuality, she had noticed when she couldn't take her eyes off The Doctor as she had changed. "Is that why you walk like that?" Amy finished her yakking by whining.

All of a sudden The Doctor grabbed Amy's hands and put Amy's hands on her face as she said. "Amy, this is me. This is what I really look like." The last few words were slightly distorted as that was when The Doctor put Amy's hands on her face, making her sound a bit weird.

Amy slapped The Doctors face slightly and said. "Well, that's fine then."

The Doctor rubbed her cheek slightly and said "Good."

The Doctor went back to her work as Amy said. "Okay. I think I'm done there."

The two gingers laughed for moment before The Doctor said. "Amy Pond, you've barely started." And with that The Doctor stopped the TARDIS and ran over to the doors, saying. "Plus, do you know what I keep in here?"

Closely followed by Amy who, at the top of the nearby stairs said. "What?"

The Doctor threw open the doors behind her saying. "Everything. Anything take your fancy?"

Outside the doors was a blue nebula surrounded tiny stars in intricate patterns.

'_You.' _Amy thought to herself. Bur didn't say that out loud, instead she turned to The Doctor and said. "We're in space."

The Doctor simply nodded her head and said. "Yeah. That's space."

"But it can't be." Amy retorted in a disbelieving tone.

Only to be quickly interrupted by The Doctor who countered. "But it is."

"It's like, it's like, it's like um… special effects." Amy tried to deduce to an obvious answer. "This so isn't real."

The Doctor nodded to the door and said. "Get out."

Amy looked confused, so she asked intelligently. "What?"

The Doctor grinned before grabbing Amy and saying. "No seriously. GET OUT!" With a laugh and she pushed Amy out the doors. Said girl squeaked in surprise. The Doctor grinned and stepped forwards to stop her from floating away.

End Extra scene.

TARDIS dematerialising: DW BBC

Karen Gillen as The Doctor

Erin Chambers as Amy Pond.

Me: I loved writing this.

11: You'll probably find this additional scene on You Tube, if not then it's on the Series 5 Box set.

Amy: Leave a review.

**ME: GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR AMY'S FIENCEE'S NAME!**


End file.
